Insaciável
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: Yaoi/Lemon - AU - Até onde o desejo e o amor de um homem podem chegar?


**Insaciável**

**Theka Tsukishiro**

**Categoria:** _[Projeto] Palavra de Atena_, tema: Gatinho _[Tributo]Dias dos Namorados_ –_Projeto Need For History_ - AU Idade Média (Guerra dos Cem anos) - Slash/Yaoi (MxM relationship), Romance, Smut - Kardia e Dégel

**Advertências:** Sexo explícito, palavras obcenas.

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Capítulos**: Oneshot

**Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No

**Resumo:** Até onde o desejo e o amor de um homem podem chegar?

**Música inspiradora: **Insatiable – Darren Hayes. Ouvindo essa música certa vez esse plot me ocorreu e ficou ali esquecido. Em fim resolvi tirá-lo do armário. XD

**Disclamer:** Saint Seiya Lost Canvas não me pertence... Pertence sim ao tio Kurumada e a Shiori Teshirogi etc, etc e etceteraetal. Se você não gosta de Yaoi e Lemon (cenas de sexo entre homens) não comece a ler essa fic. Pode fechar ali em cima no xizinho, ou mesmo clicar em voltar em seu navegador, pois não vou aceitar nenhum tipo de reclamação ou comentário maldoso. Ler é por sua conta e risco. Essa fic é sem fins lucrativos, apenas para diversão minha e de quem ler.

**Lembretes:** A ideia de fazer essa fic surgiu de um RPG em que a Kardia (Shiryuforever94), eu e mais umas amigas jogávamos. O nome do castelo e do reino foi trocado, por que eu utilizei só a essência do jogo (época Medieval) para pano de fundo.

**Beta-reader:** Minha querida imouto, doraculina do meu coração, minha seme Tiger-chan, Blood Mary. Linda, a ti sempre minha amizade, carinho e devoção. :hugluv:

**oOoOoOo**

_**Castelo Noir – Reino de Shelledoor**_

O sol começando a despontar no horizonte iluminou parcamente os aposentos que se encontravam mergulhados na penumbra.

Há muito pouco tempo, o casal envolto entre as cobertas de pele conseguira adormecer. Os corpos colados, as pernas emboladas, as respirações pausadas e calmas, em nada lembravam as de poucas horas atrás.

Um raio de luz caprichoso, correndo pelas costas de pele de alabastro do lindo escravo, apenas deixava mais em evidência as marcas da noite que se passou. Franzindo o cenho, ele abriu um dos olhos e tentou mover a coberta até cobrir a cabeça, mas esta se encontrava presa entre as pernas do valente cavaleiro ao seu lado.

Com cuidado, levantou o braço que o cingia a cintura. Sorriu ao escutá-lo murmurar palavras sem sentido. Girou o corpo e afundou os pés no tapete de urso. Coçou o rosto e pôs-se de pé em um salto. Avivou o fogo na lareira e seguiu até a janela. Pela fresta da cortina observou o dia que já começava agitado. Lá embaixo no pátio do castelo, os servos, escravos e muitos cavaleiros e guardas, iniciavam suas atividades.

Fechando a cortina grossa, voltou para a cama, de onde não gostaria de ter saído. Procurou a quentura para aquecer-se no corpo do belicoso homem adormecido. Apoiado em um dos cotovelos, sorriu ao observar melhor o semblante relaxado e bonito.

"_Parece um anjo quando está dormindo!"_ – Pensou ao ajeitar-lhe uns poucos fios arroxeados que lhe caiam pela face. – _"Quem te vê assim, Kardia, nem imagina o que podes fazer entre quatro paredes!" _– Dégel pensou. Ao recordar da noite de tórrida paixão, sentiu o rosto queimar.

- Insaciável... – Murmurou ao depositar um beijo em seus lábios. – _"Mas mesmo assim, agradeço o dia que me tirou das garras daquele vendedor de escravos!"_ – Completou em pensamento.

O arredio escravo nunca se imaginara caindo de amores e se entregando de corpo e alma até conhecer seu senhor, o cavaleiro Kardia. Lembranças passaram por sua mente em um piscar de olhos e, por mais que não quisesse, a recordação mais viva e constante era daquela noite, em que entre gemidos de prazer as juras de amor haviam sido renovadas.

Suspirando, o escravo aconchegou-se mais a seu amado dono e deixou-se levar pelas lembranças deliciosas.

**oOo**

Preocupado ao saber que o grande garanhão de seu senhor havia se ferido, o prestativo escravo seguiu até o estábulo real, levando consigo um pequeno potinho de unguento para mais rápido cicatrizar a ferida.

Distraído enquanto tratava o bonito e garboso animal, sentiu sua pele arrepiar ao ser abraçado por trás.

- Eu pensei que você preferisse tratar a seu senhor do que a Valient. – Murmurou o cavaleiro aproveitando para mordiscar-lhe a orelha.

Um gemido baixo escapou dos lábios servis. Terminando de prender uma atadura no pescoço do cavalo, tentou conter seu tremor. O simples roçar dos corpos despertava um desejo que chegava quase a se igualar ao de seu dono.

- Pensei ter ouvido que com meu senhor não havia acontecido nada. – Respondeu calmamente.

- Sim, e ouviu! – Mordeu-lhe o pescoço. – Mas mesmo assim, fiquei muito tempo fora e pensei que seria bom um banho quente e a sua companhia para lavar-me as costas. – A voz rouca pelo desejo incendiando e derrubando as barreiras que o sério escravo sempre demonstrava ter fora dos aposentos de seu dono.

Kardia deslizou suas mãos pelo corpo esguio a sua frente. Puxando a túnica para cima, escorregou as mãos para baixo do tecido buscando pelos mamilos de Dégel, que arfou para seu deleite.

- Sir Kardia... – Gemeu em desespero. Podia muito bem sentir o desejo do cavaleiro roçando em suas nádegas. – Por favor, aqui não.

Novo roçar de corpos, agora com Kardia pressionando mais seu membro pulsante nas nádegas de Dégel.

- Hmm... e por que não, se estamos a sós? – Perguntou. Na voz uma pitada de sensualidade. Sorriu ao notar os olhos do escravo, que volvendo a cabeça para trás a fim de buscá-lo deixou mais próximo os lábios que tanto desejava beijar. – Foi o que você ouviu, não precisa me olhar com surpresa. Estamos sozinhos! – Mordiscou-lhe a lateral do rosto, apenas raspando os dentes.

- Mas alguém...

- Deixa de ser estraga prazeres, Dégel. – Ronronou ao apertar ao mesmo tempo os mamilos do escravo. Regozijou-se ao escutar o gemido agoniado. – Se entrega para mim, Dégel? – Pediu ao virá-lo de frente e roubar-lhe um beijo ardoroso e exigente.

As mãos de ambos passeando pelos corpos, o desejo os dominando, mas como um bom zelador da imagem de seu cavaleiro perante a corte e suas proibições, o inteligente Dégel tentou soltar-se.

- Sir...

- Me chame de Kardia, Dégel. Estamos só nós aqui. – Pediu, ao mordiscar-lhe o lábio inferior e roçar seu baixo ventre no do amado. – Você me deseja, e não há como negar. – Riu ao deslizar uma das mãos entre os corpos, e por cima da calça apertar a ereção do homem a sua frente.

Em agonia, Dégel viu sua razão cair por terra e rendeu-se aos encantos e exigências de seu amado dono.

- Kar-dia! – Gemeu alto ao ter sua calça desamarrada e seu sexo liberto. O riso cristalino o chamando para a realidade. Aprendera tudo com seu dono e, já que ele também o queria, sem nada dizer, abraçou-o apertado e ofereceu os lábios, que foram apossados sem cerimônias.

Dando alguns passos para trás, levando seu senhor consigo, Dégel entrou mais para o fundo da baia de Valient.

- Onde está me levando, Dégel? – Questionou, ao sustentar-lhe o olhar e ver o brilho da luxúria nas íris azuis.

- Bem, creio que em pé seja um tanto desconfortável, visto que está cansado. Então, imaginei que... – Sem terminar de falar, rodou com ele à frente do feno fofo e limpo. Com um sorriso nos lábios, empurrou-o para que caísse. Pego de surpresa, foi puxado junto, caindo ao lado dele.

Após a surpresa e de se ajeitar, o cavaleiro puxou seu escravo para si e rindo comentou.

- Creio que criei um monstro! – Gracejou.

- Não sir, você achou alguém que o ama acima de tudo. – A resposta calando fundo na alma do belicoso cavaleiro. Era a primeira vez que ouvia Dégel falar aquilo. Nunca imaginara que o sempre calado escravo um dia chegasse a tanto.

- Dégel, eu...

Foi interrompido por um beijo. As mãos habilidosas do serviçal livrando-o de suas vestes. Os olhos de um felino. Um predador, lembrando muito um gato do mato, mas Kardia preferia imaginá-lo como um gato desses que as ladys têm por estimação. Dégel era seu gatinho!

Arfando, prendeu a respiração ao sentir os lábios e língua marcando a pele, deslizando em direção ao seu baixo ventre.

- Dé-gel! – Gemeu alto ao ter o desejo abocanhado pelo amante, que com maestria o sugava, deslizando a língua aveludada desde a glande até a base de seu membro.

Afundando as mãos nos longos cabelos esverdeados, segurou-o ali. Não queria que ele parasse, mas em um momento de deleite, quase gritou um impropério. Dégel o mirava sedutoramente e entre suas mãos, apertado, o membro de Kardia pulsava violentamente.

- Me deixe... – Rosnou. A voz morrendo em sua garganta.

O escravo apenas negou com um movimento de cabeça. – Você já vai ter seu deleite, meu mestre. – Sorrindo, avançou sobre ele, tão logo se livrou de suas vestes.

Rolaram entre o feno, e Dégel não soube dizer quando acabou ficando por baixo. Era a hora a vingança de Kardia, e ele sabia muito bem disso.

Levando os dedos até os lábios de seu escravo, deixou que este os lambesse, sugasse deixando-os bem molhados. Enquanto distribuía beijos por todo o tórax do amante, se posicionou entre as pernas, trilhando com os dedos um caminho até a carne quente e deslizando um dígito para dentro da cavidade apertada.

Dégel, remexendo os quadris, só não gritou ao ter o membro abocanhado e sentir o ar lhe faltar.

- Kar... – Gemeu em desespero. Ele queria alcançar seu ápice.

- Hmm... – Ronronou, ainda com o membro na boca. – O que quer? – Perguntou antes de lamber a glande e deslizar mais um dígito para dentro dele. – Pede para mim, meu amor? Pede?

- Me faça seu! – Respondeu rapidamente. A voz baixa quase em um falsete.

- Você já é meu. – Torturou ao lamber a glande mais uma vez e assoprar em seguida.

- Kardia, pelos céus! Me possua! – Dégel trincou os dentes em um leve rosnado.

Com um sorriso vitorioso, Kardia se preparou para se unir ao amado. Elevando uma das pernas de Dégel, apoiou-a em seu ombro e com uma estocada arfou ao ser acolhido. Sem perder um minuto se quer das expressões do amante, deslizou todo seu desejo o tomando por completo.

- Abra os olhos, Dégel. – Pediu ao mordiscar-lhe a perna que tinha próxima a si. O que viu represado naquelas íris o instigaram a começar a se mover.

Gemidos abafados pelos muitos beijos, mãos afoitas buscando por pontos há muito conhecidos. O prazer e a luxúria alcançados apenas por toques e palavras sussurradas ao pé do ouvido.

Tomando o desejo do amado entre uma das mãos, Kardia o fez sentir mais o prazer que ele próprio estava sentindo. Com um gemido estrangulado, o escravo finalmente alcançou seu ápice sendo seguido segundos depois por seu senhor.

**oOo**

- Dégel?

O escravo abriu os olhos surpreso, imaginando se havia feito algo para acordá-lo, mas ao observar melhor o rosto bonito a poucos centímetros do seu, viu que este ainda dormia. Acariciando de leve seu rosto, esperou que com isso este continuasse sonhando.

Sentindo que um braço o cingia pela cintura, deixou-se abraçar. Aquele pequeno gesto o remetendo para outra deliciosa recordação.

**oOo**

Pela enésima vez em pensamento, Dégel praguejou ao retirar as palhas do feno dos longos cabelos de Kardia e dele próprio.

- Sir Kardia, deveria ter me deixado pelo menos tirar as palhas de nossos cabelos antes de praticamente nos jogar na tina. – O escravo estava bravo, e quando aquilo acontecia, apenas para deixar em evidência, chamava seu dono de modo formal.

O cavaleiro divertia-se com isso e por vezes até dava mais corda para o pobre se enrolar mais.

- Já lhe disse que não vi a barra de sabão cheiroso no chão. – Mentia descaradamente, pois fizera tudo de propósito. Desde o empurrão até seduzir o amante para se amarem dentro da cálida água morna.

Dégel nada respondeu. Não adiantaria querer discutir com o belicoso ser. Bufou exasperado. Ainda havia muita palha a ser retirada dos cabelos arroxeados. Evitou mirá-lo quando buscou o pente de madeira. Retirou com cuidado um nó e mais palha molhada. Volveu o olhar para a janela e suspirou.

- Chegará atrasado para o jantar.

Com um sorriso astuto, o homem apenas respondeu. – Pedi para que servissem meu jantar aqui hoje. – Fez uma pausa. – Como estou indisposto, solicitei a gentileza da castelã em enviar-me uma bandeja para cá. – Segurando a mão do amado, puxou-o para perto de si e roubou-lhe um beijo. – Quero comer com você!

- Mas eu tenho muitas coisas a serem feitas. – Respondeu, olhando para o quarto todo. O chão molhado, as roupas para serem separadas, e a grossa cota de malha a ser limpa para que não enferrujasse.

- Dégel... – Chamou-lhe Kardia. Seus olhos faiscaram, e o escravo sabia muito bem o que aquilo queria dizer. Ele tinha lá suas manias e não abria mão de nada quando desejava alguma coisa.

No momento em que os cabelos de seu senhor ficaram livres das palhas, batidas a porta lhes chegaram aos ouvidos. Era o jantar, que foi colocado sobre a mesinha próxima à janela. Arrumando tudo, o teimoso escravo não quis, a priori, sentar-se com seu mestre à mesa. Mas o gênio de Kardia, como sempre, acabou por suplantar a teimosia do amado.

Novas batidas à porta interrompendo o jantar. Sabendo de seus afazeres, o experiente serviçal dirigiu-se à porta e quando já ia abrindo, ficou com o rosto afogueado pelo que acabou ouvindo.

- Se for Sir Wyvern diga que não estou!

Antes mesmo de terminar de falar, o loiro irrompeu porta adentro.

- Jeito estranho de fugir de seu dever. - Rosnou o homem recém-chegado.

Conhecido como Morte Negra, era o fiel protetor de Lord Camus. Dizem até que o mesmo sofre de amores pelo rei, mas aquele não era um assunto para se tratar, em nenhum momento. E Kardia sabia muito bem disso.

- Se veio me questionar de algo, já disse quando cheguei que tudo correu bem. – Levantando da cadeira viu quando o escravo quis deixá-los sozinhos. – Não precisa sair, Dégel! O que temos a tratar pode ser na sua frente. – Fuzilou o loiro sustentando-lhe o olhar.

Radamanthys franziu a testa, e sem rodeios foi direto ao ponto.

- Você parte amanhã novamente.

Foi a vez de Kardia franzir o cenho também. – Sinto muito, Radamanthys, fiquei longe por um mês, creio que podes muito bem enviar outro cavaleiro em meu lugar.

- Você está indo contra uma solicitação de Lord Camus. – Rugiu o loiro.

- Tenho certeza que vossa majestade nem sabe o que está fazendo.

O loiro bufou exasperado. – Não posso mandar Máscara da Morte. – O cavaleiro a que ele se referia, Enzo, ganhara o apelido devido ao fato de cortar as cabeças antes mesmo de obter as repostas de seus adversários.

- E por isso eu sou sacrificado? – Perguntou. – Acaso esquecestes que também sou muito instável? - Cruzou olhares com o outro e urrou enraivecido. – Não vou mesmo. Mande outro ou serei obrigado a agir de uma forma que não gosto. Irei ter com nosso rei e expor a ele o que vem acontecendo. – Fez uma pausa e volveu os olhos na direção do escravo que, a um canto, observava tudo.

Radamanthys nem se moveu. Fazia uma ideia de para onde o outro estava olhando. Kardia estava com a razão. Talvez fosse a hora de voltar a mandar outros cavaleiros. O belicoso homem a sua frente tinha o semblante carregado, um tanto cansado. Ele sabia como a vida nas estradas era dura e por vezes muito arriscada.

- É sua última palavra? – Questionou.

- Sim, é. – Respondeu e, com certo alívio, viu o capitão sair batendo os pés.

Sozinho novamente, Dégel achou por bem começar a arrumar as coisas e deixar Kardia um tanto. Quando ele era contrariado ou mesmo quando passava nervoso, era melhor deixá-lo com seus pensamentos.

- Devo arrumar suas coisas para amanhã? – Perguntou, após um tempo de silêncio. Dégel aproximou-se devagar e evitou tocá-lo.

- Eu não irei, então não é necessário. – Respondeu sem voltar seus olhos para o escravo.

Conhecendo muito bem seu dono, o serviçal avivou o fogo na lareira, colocou algumas pedras aquecidas embaixo da coberta de pele e afofou os travesseiros da espaçosa cama.

- Se não precisar mais de meus préstimos, Sir Kardia, me retirarei para a ala dos escravos.

"_Um escravo perfeito!"_ – Pensou Kardia. Ao olhar para o outro, sentiu o coração acelerar. Dégel era tudo que desejara e, se havia enfrentado Radamanthys, fora por que desejava ficar um pouco no reino e aproveitar as noites ao lado daquele homem de casta inferior, que lhe ensinara muitas coisas. Não queria que ele fosse embora.

Sem resposta, Dégel pensou que poderia se retirar. – Até amanhã, Sir. – Curvando um tanto a cabeça, já estava pronto para dar um passo atrás quando avistou os pés de seu senhor. Levantando os olhos arregalados, deparou-se com ele a poucos centímetros de seu rosto.

Erguendo a mão direita, Kardia brincou com o cordão da túnica do amante. – Eu não disse que podia ir, disse? – Perguntou, ao mesmo tempo que cingia a cintura do outro. – Não vá. – Pediu ao roçar seus lábios no lóbulo da orelha dele. – Fique essa noite aqui. – E sem esperar respostas, puxou o cordão e empurrou a túnica pelos ombros claros.

- Tenho outra opção, Sir? – Gracejou. As mãos hábeis despindo-o também.

- Preciso responder? – Nova pergunta, e com um puxão livrou-o da peça de roupa bem como a calça escura que o escravo trajava. Admirou o corpo esguio e a pele de alabastro. Lambendo os lábios, retirou as próprias roupas sobre o olhar atento de Dégel e o levou para perto da cama.

Trocaram um beijo voraz e, antes que os dois se machucassem, as pedras foram retiradas da cama. Ao terminar de colocar o atiçador ao lado da lareira, Dégel foi empurrado na cama. Mal teve tempo para reclamar, pois Kardia jogou-se ao seu lado, puxando-o para dar inicio a um beijo exigente.

No auge do idílio amoroso, juras de amor foram trocadas tendo somente a lua como testemunha.

**oOo**

Um movimento na cama. Braços fortes e bronzeados apertando mais o outro de encontro a si. Um protesto.

- Dégel?

O silêncio.

- Dégel, está dormindo? – Kardia chamou-o pela segunda vez. Aproximando seus lábios do pescoço do amante, deslizou a língua até a junção do ombro. A pele arrepiada entregando o escravo. Um sorriso lindo emoldurando o rosto perfeito.

- Bom dia, meu amor! O dia está bonito lá fora!

O cavaleiro sorriu e o beijou. – Não quero sair daqui. Nem me importo em saber como sabe que o dia está bonito. – Fez uma pausa aproveitando para escorregar as unhas pela lateral do corpo do amado até alcançar-lhe as nádegas.

- Kar-dia... vão notar sua ausência. Você não pode ser tão leviano assim.

Calando-o com a ponta dos dedos, o cavaleiro o beijou novamente.

- Está bem, se temos de levantar. – Bufou contrariado e esperou o melhor momento que não tardou.

- Isso, é assim que tem de ser. – Dégel remexeu-se na cama. Deu as costas para o outro e quando se preparava para levantar, foi puxado novamente para a cama e virado de bruços. – Kardia! – Tentou se soltar, mas estava preso. O teimoso homem estava sentando sobre ele.

- Ainda é cedo, Dégel e vê-lo assim... – deslizou uma das mãos da base do pescoço até a cintura, o provocando – me deixou louco. – Baixando o tronco, mordeu-lhe o ombro direito, arrancando um gemido gutural da garganta do amado.

- Insaciável! – Gemeu ao ter o corpo todo apalpado e atiçado.

- Eu já ouvi isso essa noite, meu amor, mas o que posso fazer se meu amor por você é insaciável? – Sorrindo, roçou seu desejo nas nádegas arredondadas deixando-o sem fala e desejando muito, muito mais.

"**Turn the lights down low**

_Diminua as luzes_

**Take it off**

_Tire a roupa_

**Let me show**

_deixe que eu mostre_

**My love for you**

_O meu amor por você é_

**Insatiable**

_Insaciável_

**Turn me on**

_Me excite,_

**Never stop**

_não pare nunca_

**Wanna taste every drop**

_Quero provar cada movimento_

**My love for you**

_O meu amor por você é_

**Insatiable**

_Insaciável"_

**oOoOoOo**

**Momento Aquariana no Divã:**

*Ficwriter quietinha vendo algumas coisas no Youtube e pensando em como fazer. Janelas e mais janelas abertas e uma indicando uma nova fic. Uma voz máscula as suas costas fazendo-a pular na cadeira.*

Ai que susto! Quer me matar do coração? *arqueando as sobrancelhas e vendo o loiro com a unha escarlate em riste.* Eu mereço! Milo, pegou a mania do Kardia?

**Milo:** Talvez... *os olhos rebrilhando de raiva* Que negócio é esse? Escrever algo quente com Kardia e Dégel no feno e a continuação da fic em que Camus e eu rolamos não feno ainda não saiu?

Ai, eu devo mesmo ter sido muito má em alguma de minhas vidas passadas! *revirando os olhos*

**Milo:** Se fez isso eu não posso dizer, mas que nessa encarnação tem sido muito, mas muito má.

Bichinho como assim? Eu me desdobro pra fazer fics, vocês é que pensam que são únicos, mas pro seu governo, não são não! E quer saber, esse jeito que Kardia e você para cobrarem fics só me deixa mais tentada a não fazer o que querem!

**Milo:** Aquariana temperamental! *revirando os olhos e baixando a mão* Bem que Camus me avisou.

Então, se ele te avisou, que tal você ir procurá-lo e me deixar em paz para poder terminar de colocar a fic no ar?

**Milo:** *bufando* Desta vez passa...

Passa uscambaus! Já pra lá, seu bichinho de rabo torto. Será que vou ter de começar a fazer ameaças?

**Milo: **Lá vai começar a apelação! O caderno de fics e mimimi...

*arqueando as sobrancelhas* Milo, você por acaso tem falado muito com o Grell?

**Grell:** Eu ouvi o meu nome? *shinigami ruivo invadindo o pedaço*

Nããããooooo... eu mereço! *empurrando os dois para fora do quarto e trancando a porta* Eerr... :err: bem, eu até perdi o rumo... Então, acho que tenho ainda de agradecer. oO' Merci a todos que leram a fic, se gostaram façam essa ficwriter feliz, comentem!

Beijos

**Theka Tsukishiro**


End file.
